Someday I will fly
by SilverKitsune234
Summary: A three or four shot about Storks childhood. Sometimes, tragedy opens the door to dreams you thought were forgotten. Rated for safety...blood...stuff like that. Story better than summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first Storm Hawks fic...I know its short, and stuff...but its just a short story...going to be either a three of four shot...depends on how it turns out...and this is a present for my friends birthday, im giving her the story she asked for months ago cheers...she wanted an Aerrow story...but...I couldnt resist...this idea crawled out of the dark corners of my mind and wouldnt stop yelling at me until i did it...so here it is. A Stork three shot story! hides from scary voice**

**Life on Terra Merb**

**Chapter One**

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

Raven sat at a small kitchen table enjoying the peace of the Sunday morning. Her black, sleek hair fell to her waist, and her golden eyes seemed to shine. She looked up at the pictures on her mantle with longing. There were three pictures in all, each framed in silver. The first was of her wedding day. her in a flowing white dress, and her late husband holding her close. She smiled recalling the memory. She had met Owl and instantly fallen in love with the man. He had had short silver hair, and soft gray eyes. He had been so kind and trusting, a rare quality on Terra Merb. A year later, they were married, and soon after that, she had given birth to her baby. She laughed as she recalled the small disagreement they had had on his name. He had wanted to name him Eagle, or Falcon. She had wanted Stork. The only thing that changed his mind was when he had held his new baby boy. He had only been born hours ago, and was already looking anxiously around the room. Raven handed the infant to Owl who had smiled and turned to her "On second thought...Stork wouldn't be to bad of a name..." he said as the young Merb fell asleep in his arms.

The next picture was at little Stork's third birthday. He had cake on his nose, looking cross-eyed at it. She laughed a little. He was growing up so fast, or she thought so anyway. He was six now, nearly seven, and tommorow would be his first day of second grade. Raven sighed. Her son had not had such a great experience with school. He always got nervous when the teacher asked him a question. He also had gotten sent home on more than one occasion. Whether it was for fixing some small device in class, or breaking down, depended on the day. She had a feeling he didnt have many friends either. Looking at the picture, she felt herself smiling. He was such a smart boy. She nearly had to carry him out of his room and away from his latest project to get him to eat dinner. If she remembered correctly, now he was working on a small toy ship. She smiled to herself at her sons cleverness and looked to the next picture.

It was her, Owl, and two year old Stork, in front of their newly made shop. It was a restaurant and had a small shop in the back. They sold chairs, and other various items. She and Owl used to manage it together, but now it was only her. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about him. When stork was four, a squad of Cyclonian raiders had invaded their Terra, and a small group of Merbs had gone to fight for their home. The Merbs fought hard against the enemies, but none came back. The Cyclonian raiders had taken all they had and left just as quickly as they came, leaving the Merbs whose family and friend shad died to mourn. Stork had not understood, and for weeks, kept asking 'Mommy, when is daddy gonna come home?'. Each time, she died a little, as she explained yet again to the young Merb. Soon, he grasped the fact, and was silent for weeks. He got nervous at nothing, and jumped at even the smallest noise. Over the years though, the wounds began to heal. She felt confident that her baby boy was finally learning how to move on. For the moment, the shop was mostly empty.

Raven heard steps on the stairs, and turned to see Stork walking down the stairs. "Good morning!" she said brightly. he smiled, half awake, and rubbed his eye. "Morning mommy." he mumbled happily. He was dressed in baggy blue pants and a white shirt, with three belts around his waist. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he had no socks. Raven picked him up and sat next to him at the counter. "How did you sleep?" she asked, pouring orange juice for the two of them. He smiled again. "Good...and I am almost done with the radio! It looks good!" he exclaimed, thanking his mother for the orange juice. Raven just laughed and ruffled his hair. The first of her costumers came into the restaurant, and she started to make breakfast. It was included in the stay, and was one of the shops main attractions. She was a wonderful cook, and all the Merbs in their village knew it.

An few hours later, Raven started cleaning up from breakfast. Stork came out of his room to help. stork cleaned the dining room and his room while she cleaned up the kitchen. By the time they were done, it was noon and all the customers had left. Stork was sitting at the counter finishing the model ship. Raven put down her rag and sat next to him. "Hows it coming?" she asked. He secured the last side of the small metal aircraft, turned to her, and smiled. "Its done! Look mommy, it really flies!" he exclaimed. He loved explaining his projects to his mother. He was so talented for his age, he shocked her all the time. Her eyes widened as he flicked a switch on the small craft. It hovered before them, and Stork jumped off the stool. "Mommy, can i go down to the Ship Port?" he asked. She nodded. "Be careful!" she called after him as he ran out the door.

Stork ran across the street and into the crowded Space Port. It was right across from their Shop so he visited it nearly every day. The ships fascinated him. He walked through the packed platform, squeezing between passing sailors. He stopped to stare at a carrier ship. It was huge, gleaming bright red in the afternoon sun. Stork put a hand up to shield his eyes. "wow..." he said quietly in awe. He sat down on the deck, feet hanging off the edge, and watched the ships come and go. A few hours later, it started to get dark and Stork picked himself up and walked back home. His mother was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard the door open. "Im up here!" she called to her son. He ran up the stairs and into her room. She smiled at him, picking him up and sitting him on the bed with her. "Did you have fun?" she asked setting her book down.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes! There was one carrier, it was huge! The paint was red and the engines ran perfect!" he explained. She laughed and lay down. "That's nice. Want to read a story before bed?" she asked. He nodded again and ran to get his favorite book. He came back in with 'The Ugly Duckling' and jumped on his mothers bed again, handing her the book. She took it and pulled her son closer so he was leaning against her. "Once upon a time, there was an ugly duckling..." He yawned lightly and she put an arm around him. "He was a dirty gray brown while all his brothers and sisters were fluffy and bright yellow. They all laughed at him because of how he looked, the way he acted, the noises he made..." she looked down at her son to see him sleeping.

She smiled at him, closing the book. "But the ugly Duckling turned out to be the most wondrous bird in the pond, didn't he my baby?" she said quietly, stroking his hair. He shifted in his sleep, holding her arm. She picked him up gently, crossing the hall to his room. She kissed his forehead before laying him down and pulling the covers up over his arms. "Goodnight Stork." she whispered, flicking the light off and closing the door.

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

**And...done. This was fun to write. At first, i thought this would be a pain, seeing as i watch the show so rarely, but i liked it alot. Crowd says AWWW for chibified Stork. Anyway read and reveiw please...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two...yeah...I plan to upload a new chapter every two three days or so until its done. then, hopefully, i can have it done before her birthday...anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**School**

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

Ravens alarm rang loudly and she jumped out of bed. The red, luminescent numbers on her clock read 6:30. She quickly dressed and crossed the hall to Stork's room. "Wake up Stork! Time for school." she said brightly, shaking his shoulder. He turned in bed. "School doesnt start until 7:30..." he muttered, glancing at his clock. She smiled. "You need to get dressed and ready." she said grabbing him a set of clothes. He got out of bed and his mother left him to change. He brushed his teeth and hair, got dressed, and came down stairs. He was wearing black baggy pants and a deep blue T-shirt. His mother handed him a bowl of cereal and flipped the sign on the door to OPEN. Merbs immediatly started drifting in and Raven walked off to take their orders. Stork put his bowl in the sink and headed up to his room to pack his bag. Forty five minutes later, he came back down the stairs and took his key off the hook. "Bye mommy." he said quietly. She bent down and hugged him. "Have a good day. she said patting his head.

He smiled and started the walk to school. 'Maybe this year will be better...' he thought. He neared the school and all hopeful thoughts were crushed. Three merb boys stood in front of the school. Wren, a drak brown Merb, with lip peircings and nose rings. Jay, a light blue Merb, wearing designer jeans and a white shirt, and Finch, a bright green Merb, with glasses and shorts. Stork cringed. 'No! I thought they were going to another school this year!' he thought angrily. Ever since Pre-K, they had made his life miserable. Insulting him, playing pranks on him, shoving him. It made no difference to them. 'Maybe they wont notice me...' he thought. He jumped behind a tree, hiding. 'Once I get to class it wont matter anyway.' he started calculating in his mind the times he would need to keep hiden from them. 'Before school, after school, recess, and lunch should work...'

His thoughts were interuppted by a strong hand on his shoulder. "Well, well, well, if it isnt Scaredy Stork." said Wren sarcastically. Stork closed his eyes tightly. "Ohhh Wren, I think you killed him." Finch said laughing. Jay and Wren laughed along with him. "That would do the world a favor wouldnt it." Wren said loudly, kicking Stork. Stork jumped up and ran to the school door holding his stomache. "Not again..." he muttered. They were still by the tree laughing when the bell rang. The teacher came out, brought the students into class, and gave then seats. Luckily for Stork, he was in the back while the other boys had to sit in front. The teacher stood in front of the class and rapped a ruler on the board to get everyones attention. "I am Mrs Crow. Youre work is on the board. Copy it down in your notebook, and finish it by the end of class. If you do not, it is added to the homework you already have." she hissed, sitting back behind her desk.

Stork jumped at the noise and pulled out a notebook. He wrote out the schedule and smiled a little seeing what the assignment was. 'Write a one page essay about what you want to do when you grow up. I know exactly what i want to do!' **he thought excitedly**.He pulled out paper and began to write. About two hours later, the teacher stood again. "Class, I hope you have finished your essays...because now, you have to read them in front of your peers!" she said evilly. The class groaned. She stopped laughing and glared at them. "Does that displease you?" she asked quietly. "Well yeah." blurted out Jay. The teacher ground her teeth so loud, you could hear the damage to her canines from the back of class. "You can go first then Jay." she growled pointing to the front of the class with a gnarled finger. Jay sighed, picked up his paper, and stood in front of the class. "Hey." he said simply

All the girls in the class sighed and blushed. Jay smiled coyly. "So...what i want to be when i grow up...I want to be...a doctor." he said slowly. Stork looked at the floor. That was the most common job on Terra Merb. Along with Doctor was Teacher, historian, and government official. Mostly jobs that you could do without leaving the Terra. Nobody ever left Terra Merb. Sure enough, after ten people there were two more doctors, five more teachers, and three more Merbs who wanted to be invovlved in government. "Last is...Stork. Get up here and read what youve written." Mrs. Crow said, seeming a little more relaxed with all the answers she had received. Stork stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Umm...I want...to be a pilot." he said quietly, smiling a little. His comment was greeted by silence. Mrs. Crow pursed her lips and broke the silence. "You want to be a pilot? Thats absurd." she said with distaste.

Stork looked down at the floor sadly. "What a dork!" yelled Wren. "Stork the dork!" added finch laughing. The class followed his lead chanting 'Stork is a dork! Stork is a dork!' The teacher smiled wickedly, laughing a bit. Stork felt sick. He quivered at the front of the class, trying not to cry. "Go sit down boy, youve said enough." said Mrs. Crow chuckling. Stork obeyed and sat in his seat, laying the paper before him on the desk. The rest of the day passed slowly. Stork skipped lunch, throwing his sandwich away. He didnt feel like he could sit with them. any of them. None of them wanted him there anyway. After another few hours, the other kids went to recess. The teacher instructed him to stay inside and think of a more appropriat job for a young Merb. 'I'm not a dork...I'm not...' he thought crying a little. The class returned from recess and the bell rang soon after that.

Stork walked out of school carrying his bag on his shoulder. "Hey loser!" he heard behind him. He turned a little to see the rest of the kids holding their arms out like planes and running around. Stork turned away and walked home slowly. He walked into the small restuarant and ran to his mother and hugged her. The few customers they had looked at them with a smile. Raven scooped him up and took him into the kitchen, away from the customers. "Whats wrong little one?" she asked sitting down with him on her lap. "...Do you think me wanting to fly is stupid...or weird?" he asked quietly, holding onto her. She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Of course not baby. Why would you think that." she whispered into his ear. "...Thats what my teacher and the other kids said..." he said quietly, starting to cry a little.

Raven shoke her head angrily. "They are wrong. You can do what ever you want to do!" she said, holding him so he could see her. He smiled a little through the tears. "Really? You think I would be a good pilot?" he asked hopefully. She smiled at him and wiped his tears away with her apron. "I know so." she said reassuringly. He looked at her with huge eyes and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" he said happily. "You know, pilots need school to. Homework time." she reminded. Stork nodded and ran to his room to finish. 'My mommy is so nice. She always makes me feel better. I dont know what i would do with out her.' he thought as he finishised his homework.

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

**Done with chapter two! Yaa! Next chapter...what will happen? Reveiw to find out! And thank you for all the nice reveiws already. They made my day. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. I love all the nice reveiws! Anyway, a bit of...well...drama in this chapter. I wont spoil it though...read to find out...**

**Chapter Three**

**Raid**

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

Raven sat at one of the tables, staring at the clock. It was Friday and she had closed the shop earlier She had promised Stork that she would spend the day with him after school. She sighed. It had been a hard week for him. The other kids picked on him everyday, he never came home in a good mood. She had a feeling it was that boy Wren and his friends that made him so miserable. 'I should go talk to his teacher...' she thought as he walked in. "It's finally Friday." he said hugging her. She hugged him back, completely content. She didn't mind that he was tracking in mud, and his bag was already on the floor. All that mattered was that he was home and safe. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, releasing him. He perked up immediately. "Can we color?" he asked hopefully.She smiled. "Of course." she replied happily. Stork ran into his room and came back with paper, crayons, markers, and pencils. They dropped and rolled across the floor as he set them down on the table.

They sat down and began to color. "Thank you mommy." he said lovingly, coloring. "Your welcome little one." she said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. They colored and chatted for hours. The time seemed to fly, and before they knew it, it was dusk. Stork put down his crayon and scooted closer to his mother. "What do you want to do now?" she asked eagerly. Stork gave a crooked smile. "Catch me if you can!" he laughed, jumping off the chair and running upstairs. Raven laughed and raced after him. He skidded into his room, dropped to his stomach, and rolled under the bed giggling. Raven stood in his doorway, looking at his foot poking out of the bed. She crouched down and reached under the bed, pulling him out and holding him. "Gotcha!" she said tickling him. She carried him downstairs and into the kitchen. "Dinner time I think...what would you like?" she asked, looking through the fridge. "...I dunno...can we have...Merb cabbage?" he asked, his eyes widening.

She laughed setting him down and grabbing the cabbage from the fridge. "I dont see why not." she answered. He punched his hand in the air and stood on a chair to reach the counter. She placed a pot on the burner and started the fire. "You want to put it in?" she asked, holding the bag of cabbage out to him. He nodded and took hold of the bag with his small hands. Raven held his hands and helped him tip the bag over the pot. Stork smiled as the tiny cabbages fell into the pot with a splash. "You did it!" exclaimed Raven, patting his head. He bounced a little on the chair and she pulled out bowls and forks. Stork took them from her and set them on the table as she pulled the pot of the burner. She closed her sons hand around a wooden spoon and held it as he dropped the cabbage into the bowls. They sat down and ate, Raven telling him about plans she had to fix up the shop.

"That's great! You mean the shop will be better than before? Wow..." he said in awe. She was about to reply when a loud siren rang through the air. Her face paled and she pulled Stork behind the counter and into a small storage cupboard under the sink. It was barely big enough to fit them. "Mommy, whats going on?!" he asked frantically. "Stay quiet!" she whispered, putting a hand over his mouth. He obeyed as he heard the door to the shop slam open. Screams and blasts floated in from outside and Stork shivered. "Search the place! I want something of value by the time we leave!" a cold voice yelled. Raven held her son closer praying they would not be found. A moment later, the cupboard door flew open and a Cyclonian pulled them out by their elbows. "Sir, we found some Merbs!" the Cyclonian yelled. Their leader came forward holding a crystal staff.

"Well well well, what have we here?" the leader asked, taunting them. Stork froze. He knew that voice, that face, the cold, uncaring eyes...He trembled in his mothers arms. "You...you killed my daddy..." he choked out. Ravens eyes widened in horror. She remembered him as well. The Cyclonian leader gave a merciless laugh. "I don't doubt it. Ive killed allot of people boy." he hissed. Raven held Stork close. "Don't talk." she whispered into his ear. "No talking!" yelled the leader, shoving them both into a wall. Raven slid to the floor, holding Stork against her chest. Stork started to cry and the Cyclonians grimaced. "Shut him up." commanded the leader. "Stork, babe, please calm down." she whispered rocking him back and forth gently. Stork tried to stop, but couldn't. The Cyclonian growled and pointed the spear at his forehead. "Be quiet you little brat!"

Raven pulled Stork away from the blade angrily. "You're scaring him!" she said quietly, hugging him. He calmed down a little and quieted down, holding onto his mother. The Cyclonians looked away, sickened by the act. "You know the drill, Merb. Go get anything you think we would like." he said coldly, handing her a bag. Raven took the bag with shaking hands and emptied the cash box and her small coin purse into it. Last she unhooked her silver necklace that Owl had given her from her neck and dropped it into the bag. She handed it to the man. "That's all we have..." she said quietly, on the verge of tears. The Cyclonians looked in the bag and snorted. "This is pathetic." said the leader with disgust. The other raiders laughed. "Well whatever. Its just a tiny village. Lets move on chief." said on of the raiders, seemingly bored. The tone of his voice make Raven cringe.

"Yeah, lets get out of here. We wont find anything more here." said the Cheif, pushing Raven to the ground as he walked to the door. "Dont push my mommy!" Stork yelled before he could stop himself. The Cyclonians stopped halfway out the door. "What was that?" hissed the Cyclonian leader. Stork paled and the raiders laughed and brandished their spears. "Your gonna wish you didnt say that boy." said the leader evilly.

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

**Okay end of chapter three...DOOM! next chapter is what the rating is for...reveiw for chibi Stork pleeze... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, next chapter! One more thing before the story...Im planning...really this time, to write two more chapters and then end it. The last chapter will be a good one I have it planned lol...anyway im done babbling read on!**

**Chapter Four**

**Escape**

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

Stork backed up against the wall terrified. Raven stood quickly. "H-he didn't mean anything!" she stammered. "Im'a teach that little brat a lesson!" growled the Cyclonian leader closing the gap of space between him and Stork. Two raiders moved forward to restrain Raven, who was fighting desperately to save her son. The leader kicked Stork to the ground. "Remember your place boy." he hissed picking him up by the shirt and slamming him against the wall. Stork cried out in pain, screaming as he was slammed against the wall over and over again. "Leave him alone!!" sobbed Raven, tears streaming down her face.The leader grinned evilly and delivered a few more punches. "This is gettin; messy huh boy?!" he yelled in his thick southern accent "Like father like son eh?!" he laughed, throwing Stork across the room. His thin frame hit the wall, and he slid down to the floor sobbing.

"Now..." said the Cyclonian evilly "Time to finish the job." He raised his spear, holding it over the young Merb. Raven screamed, struggling against the guards that were holding her. "PLEASE!! I'll do anything!!" she begged, screaming, trying to make them listen. The guards seemed not to notice, as their leader thrust the spear downward smirking. She screamed, tearing herself away from the guards with seemingly inhuman strength, and leaping to intercept the blade. Time seemed to stop as the spear pierced her chest. Blood splattered Stork, who was crouching behind, horrified. He tried to cry, scream for help, but his lungs wouldn't work. Raven glared with ferocity, grabbed the spear, and thrust it backwards. The blunt end collided with the Cyclonian leader, knocking him off his feet. Her chest was bleeding badly, but she stood. "Hurry!" she whispered, grabbing Stork's hand and running with him outside. They ran down the street to where two rescue helicopters were waiting.

A tall, dark gray Merb ran up to them immediately. "Little one, you get to the copter on the left! It will take you to safety!" he yelled pointing the way for Stork. "Ma'am come with me! You need medical attention!" he yelled over the roar of the helicopters. "Go! I'll see you soon. Stay safe my little Stork..." Raven said crouching and kissing her son on the forehead. He nodded, trying not to cry. She gave him a quick hug before leaning on the other Merb and being carried to the rescue copter, which took off immediately. Stork stood where he was, spotted in blood, before turning suddenly. Wren was struggling against two adult Merbs, pointing frantically to his burning, collapsing house. "YOU HAVE TO GET MY DOG!! PLEASE!!" he screamed. Stork turned to the house. He could see the dog, trapped by its leash, which was tangled around a collapsed beam.

Without thinking, stork ran forward into the house, ducking under the doorway and into the kitchen. From inside, you could see the roof, creaking and ready to cave in. He found the dog and pulled at its leash with all his strength. It wouldn't budge. Cinders and debris rained down from the ceiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleek silver knife that his father had given him when he was young. His hand shook. He had never used it before. He folded out the blade and held it to the thick leather leash. It cut smoothly through the leather with hardly any effort. He smiled, folded the knife back in. and stuffed it into his pocket. He picked up the dog and ran from the house as it began to creak and curve inwards. He jumped, landing hard outside in a dusty heap with the dog. Wren managed to free himself from the guards and pulled Stork to his feet.

"I...I cant believe you did that!" he exclaimed. The gray, sooty dog jumped into Wren's arms barking happily. Wren's eyes widened suddenly and he pulled Stork to the ground. A moment later, the house collapsed, sending debris flying through the air. Wren jumped up and pulled Stork quickly towards the helicopter. "We gotta go!" he yelled. They jumped on the copter and the doors slammed shut. It took off immediately and left the burning village behind. Stork looked back at the burning Inn and nearly cried. Wren came up to him awkwardly. "...Thanks...he never would have made it if you hadn't saved him..." Wren said scratching the shaggy gray puppies head. "Y-youre welcome..." stammered Stork. They were silent for a moment, looking out the window. The smoke could be seen from miles away.

Stork watched the smoke, and began to cry. Wren put the puppy on the floor of the vessel and laid a hand on Stork's shoulder. "It'll be okay..." he assured. He didn't know who he was assuring, maybe Stork, maybe himself, he wasn't sure. Stork turned to him. "...where are Jay and Finch?" he asked quietly. Wren glared at the floor. "Those bastards...killed them..." he growled. Stork's eyes got huge. He looked at the ground. "Im sorry..." he said truthfully. He may have hated them, but they didn't deserve to die...Stork shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't resist. "Do you know where they took my mommy?" he asked looking at his feet. "They're taking her to a hospital. They're going to make her better." Wren answered nodding, eyes closed in thought.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "Yup." Wren replied. Once again, he wasnt sure he was being truthful to the younger Merb. He felt that Stork needed to hear that, wether it was true or not. "You'll see her soon." he added, sitting on the floor, holding the puppy. "...His name is Inu if you were wondering..." he added. Stork smiled a little. "I really will see her soon!" he thought staring out the window.

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

**Okay done with four! not much to say...I thought it was cool...Review please! It is appreciated...**


End file.
